Soldado perfecto
by x.Kamii.x.Chan.x
Summary: Siempre sería el soldado perfecto, pero también era humano, y como tal tenía un debilidad ella. Heero y Relena. San Valentin


**Nota:** Los personajes que salen en esta historia no son mios, si no de sus prespectivos dueños, yo solo los tomo prestados para hacer esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

* * *

**Soldado perfecto**

Por: _xKamiixChanx_

* * *

_mírame nenita de ojos grandes_

_no dejes de mirarme_

_que voy a enamorarme_

_mírame nenita ojos mojados_

_guárdame tus azules_

_ya estoy enamorado_

* * *

Había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se vieron, cuando ella subió al avión y se encontró con El regalo que el le había dado, ese osito de felpa. Desde entonces nada sabía de el, muchas veces se preguntaba que estará haciendo el, si pensara en ella como ella piensa...o quizás quien sabe. Siempre que la inundaba la melancolía y la tristeza veía ese oso y sin saber porque toda su pena y sus dudas desaparecía, es que verlo era como ver Heero, siempre tenía la esperanza de que en cada conferencia o reunión que tenía con las demás colonias él estuviera con ella protegiéndola, vigilándola, evitando que algo malo le pase.

_"Tu pensarás como yo pienso en ti Heero"._

-Relena tienes que ir a almorzar con Noin.

-Gracias Dorothy, enseguida voy oh y puedes irte ante si quieres, hoy es San Valentin y lo más seguro es que quieras estar con Quatre

-Gracias, espero que el venga verte Relena, te lo mereces.

_"Yo también espero que el aparezca"_

Se levanto de la silla que tenía al frente del escritorio para empezar a arreglarse, no quería demorarse mucho Noin siempre se había caracterizado en ser puntual y ella también. Pensar en Noin la hizo pensar inevitablemente en su hermano Miliardo, que habrá sido de él, desde esa última batalla nunca mas tuvo noticias del, y eso le preocupaba, ya que a pesar de que no estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos el seguía siendo su hermano y la preocupación que tenía al no saber de él iba en aumento.

Llego rápidamente al restaurante donde había quedado con Noin, decidió apurarse debido a que era San Valentin, y y ver a todas las parejas enamoradas les causaba un poco de envidia, sin quererlo, es que como le gustaría que en esos momento el estuviera a su lado y ella pudiera entregarle un chocolate que había hecho con la esperanza de encontrarlo de volverlo a ver.

-Relena me alegra verte.

-Noin tanto tiempo, cómo has estado

-Bien, un poco ocupada, tu sabes aunque estemos en periodo de paz no debemos bajar la guardia.

-Claro entiendo, todos se están esforzando por mantener la paz, yo no he parado de ir a las colonias, y al menos por lo que he notado no hay nada fuera de lo común.

Siguieron por largo rato hablando del o que había sido sus vidas mientras almorzaban, ambas mientras conversaban miraban a la parejas enamoradas que iban pasando, sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho. Ambas deseaban en estar con la persona que querían, pero no había rastros.

-Bueno Relena fue un gusto hablar y almorzar contigo nos vemos en otro momento.

-Igualmente, nos veremos en otra ocasión Noin.

Se despidieron cada una siguió su propio rumbo a casa, hubiesen querido decirse que lo pases bien hoy, pero ambas sabían que eso solo haría que el vacío que tenían en el corazón se agrandase. Relena siguió su camino a casa ignorando a las parejas que iban avanzando, para así lograr que el dolor en el pecho no fueran tan grande, dolía tanto ver a las parejas y verse a si misma sola sin él.

Decidió seguir caminando durante un tiempo, después de todo nadie la estaba esperando, así que no había que apurarse.

-Relena ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Hilde Duo...

Hubiese preferido encontrarse con cualquier persona menos con ellos, el verlo paseando, ver como iban tomados de la mano y Hilde con una pequeña flor en su mano libre, hacía que se le partiera el corazón a caso todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para recordarle que ella estaba sola, que el hombre al cual quería no estaba con ella.

-Solo daba una vuelta ya me iba, que pasen un lindo San Valentin...

Para evitar seguir teniendo encuentros amargos, decidió finalmente regresar a su casa, sabía que ahí nadie la iba a encontrar y ella podría expulsar todas las lágrimas que tenía en ese nudo en la garganta que cada vez se hacía mas grande.

-Por fin en casa.

Ahora estaba segura que podía ri a su habitación y llorar sin problemas, sin que nadie la viera y le regalara una mirada de lastima, no no quería nada de eso y si para evitarlo tendría que quedarse encerrada en su casa lo haría.

Veía la fecha 14 de febrero, día donde todas las parejas se demostraban cuando se quería, día donde lo romántico y cursi se llevaba al extremo, día que ella particularmente debería estar esperándolo, y el no sabía si sería buena idea ir a verla. Sabía que ella quería verlo, pero no se sentía seguro yendo hacia ese lugar.

-Hilde y yo nos la encontramos hoy mientras estábamos caminando se le veía triste, te extraña.

El también la extrañaba, a pesar de siempre estuviera cerca de ella siguiendo y cuidando sus pasos, pero ella nunca lo veía, siempre lo hacía oculto, entre las sombras, siempre protegiéndola en silencio, el era el soldado perfecto, por lo que su misión era protegerla y siempre la cumpliría, el solo había sido criado con la intención de pelear, lograr misiones exitosas, o si en el ámbito de guerra era el soldado perfecto, no tenía ningún error, nunca se había equivocado, simplemente perfecto.

_"Contigo simplemente no puedo"_

Nunca le enseñaron el amor, o a demostrarlo y eso era lo que ella mas necesitaba, que el demostrara que la quería, no valía que el siempre estuviera siguiéndola en silencio, en la oscuridad si ella no sabía, si ella no tenía idea que el también la quería, de que servía regalarle un oso de felpa si el nunca la veía, por muy perfecto que fuera en las misiones no podía estar con la única persona que le demostraba que lo quería.

No es que no la quisiera, pero es que simplemente nunca le enseñaron a demostrar amor, pero el sabía que podía aprender.

_"Eres la única que me puede ayudar con esta misión"._

Había llegado la noche y ella había estado toda la tarde llorando, ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, todavía quedaban rastros de las lágrimas que había derrama en la tarde.

El la observaba dormir desde la puerta de su habitación, siempre hacía lo mismo todas las noches, observarla desde su puerta protegiendo su sueño, evitando que alguien le fuera hacer algo mientras dormía. Vivían en una época donde reinaba la paz, pero mejor prevenir que curar no.

Esta noche era igual que todas las otras, la observaría hasta el amanecer sin acercarse demasiado, hasta que en el amanecer el regresaría a donde vivía en paz, porque no le haya pasado nada, pero esta vez fue diferente tomo la decisión de acercarse a ella, sentarse en su cama para verla mejor, sabía que en cualquier momento Relena despertaría y lo vería.

Toco su mejilla suavemente sorprendido al sentirla húmeda. Como si hubiese llorado largamente.

_-Hilde y yo nos la encontramos hoy mientras estábamos caminando se le veía triste, te extraña._

Se sintió culpable al ser él el causante de esas lágrimas y tristeza.

-Perdón por no estar contigo siempre, por no mostrarme cada vez que estoy cerca de ti.

_"Perdón por amarte y no decírtelo"._

Siguió acariciando su mejilla, era tan suave, observo su rostro como lucía calmado después de haber llorado por quizás cuanto tiempo.

_"Por mi culpa"._

-Heero...

La escuchó susurrar entre sueños y sintió como su corazón latía fuertemente, no se esperaba que Relena lo nombrara entre sus sueños. Había pasado un buen tiempo observándola y decidió que lo mejor era irse, estaba sintiendo como Relena se empezaba a mover indicios de que su despertar se acercaba y no quería que lo viera ahí.

-Te quiero y feliz san Valentin.

Susurró antes de acercarse mas y depositar un suave beso en la frente de Relena, para luego irse.

Abrió los ojos un poco extrañada, hace unos momentos sintió la presencia de alguien mientras dormía y ahora al abrir sus ojos no hay nadie.

-¿Que pudo haber sido?

Se estaba haciendo esa pregunta cuando vio como en su mesita de luz al lado del oso de felpa había un clavel rojo y una nota, la tomo entre sus manos para leerla.

_"Feliz San Valentin Relena._

_Heero Yui"._

Sonrió como sus ojos se llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez era muy distinto ya que ahora eran de felicidad.

-Feliz San Valentin Heero.

En la ventana se podía observar una silueta que la estaba observando sin que ella se diera cuenta, que sonreía y partía rumbo a casa.

-Misión cumplida.

Ella sabía que el era el soldado perfecto y que por eso no tuvo la necesidad de demostrar añora, pero con pequeños gestos como el oso de felpa y ahora el clavel le hacía entender que para él si era importante.

* * *

_mírame nenita de ojos grandes_

_no dejes de mirarme_

_que voy a enamorarme_

_mírame nenita ojos mojados_

_guárdame tus azules_

_ya estoy enamorado_

FIN

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! aquí yo presentando otro fanfic, pero con motivos de San valentin. Cuando comence a escribirlo tenia una idea, y lamentablemente, termino siendo totalmente distinta, tengo que aceptar que ha sido el único fic que no me ha gustado como quedó, mi idea era que se vieran y tenía pensado escribir un lemon, en el cual no me manejo mucho, pero no salio nada de eso, simplemente que Heero le entregara un simple clavel rojo y una tarjetita. Aunque me gustó mucho mas el Heero asi que el que hubiese puesto si se encontraban y el fic contenia lemon :P, creo que se acerca mas al Heero que conocemos todos.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review. me hace feliz recibir sus opiniones.

Saludines!


End file.
